


I'll Repair You

by Deathra



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathra/pseuds/Deathra
Summary: While the survivors of the Killing game go on a journey to change the world, Ouma Kokichi goes on his own journey to save his lover.





	1. Changing the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is only part one of the Prologue. I hope you'll all come with me on this Kiibo/Ouma adventure!

After all the obstacles we have had to face, we finally stood at the edge of the gate- where now we, the contestants, had a chance. 

“It’s unreal…” Nobody could say a word, as we saw the damage of the outside. “Why would we force ourselves to play this awful game?” I had thought to myself constantly. But now looking out into the world that was hidden from us, it’s no wonder we fled to such measures. 

“Should we even consider going?” I turned around and stared at Harukawa Maki. Her back was up against Himiko’s as she stared back into the game zone. 

“There’s nothing we could do. Not just the three of us…and we’ve already lost everyone else. We shouldn’t risk it.” Although I agreed with her, it felt meaningless to get this far and do nothing. 

“That’s quitter’s talk.” The two of us turned our heads towards Himiko, who stood in a pouty stance. 

“If Tenko was here, she’d tell you to stop acting like cowards! We survived this mess…and the death deserve justice…Tenko deserves justice.” Tears began to form in Himiko’s eyes as she tried to keep her cool. 

“That’s child’s talk,” Maki said as she began to walk back towards the arena. 

“Kaito won’t have gave up.” Hearing this Maki stared back and her with an intimating stare. 

“Stare at me all you want; you know it’s true.” 

Stepping into the conversation, I put my arms out and said, “Hey maybe we should all calm down and then talk this out. Don’t you think-“Interrupting me, Maki began speaking, “Alright pipsqueak, If you think we can change the world, then let’s change the world. I don’t have much else to do anyways.” 

Himiko let out a big smile while tears still ran down her face. The three of us began to make our way down and around the arena gate- beginning our new adventure. 

However, in this moment, our adventure is unimportant. 

The true adventure is about to begin, with- “LIGHTS, CAMERAS, AND ACTION!” 

A video tape of Ouma Koichi on top of the school building began to play. “Fooled you again, lovely audience- and directors. Nishishi.” 

-END OF PART 1 OF PROLOGUE-


	2. Finding You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ouma gives his speech to the DR Studios, he and the rest of DICE agency began to look for the interview tapes of the previous constants. However, while the rest of the agency is looking for the tapes, Ouma is secretly looking for Kiibo's remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking around for I'll Repair You; I'll be updating every Thursday from now on. Cheers!

“You’re probably trying to figure out how I could be alive…Am I right?” Continuing his speech with a smile, he said, “hmmm…well you’ll have to stick around to figure that out. You should’ve guessed I wouldn’t die for something so silly as a love gesture.” 

Ouma continued his speech about how foolish the DR studios was before going off air and making his way to the school field. A group of DICE members stood in a circle waiting for him. 

“Sir, the school entrance is blocked off; we have quite a bit of time before we get ran out.”

“Even so, we should do this as quickly as possible.” Ouma nodded to his followers and yelled out directions, “find anything you can on the constants of the game and any sort of data the TV studios left behind. I’ll take the outside field.” As the rest of the members agreed and headed inside the safe sections of the school building, Ouma began to go towards the pile of rubbish left from Kiibo’s explosion. He began to lift up pieces of glass and boulders in an attempt to find something. 

After a few minutes of searching, members in nearby buildings began to look over at Ouma, in curiosity. 

A petite man, with music notes on his mask, lifted his head up and asked, “XOXO, what is he doing?” 

A woman with pink hair emerged from a pile of rubbish and shrugged. “You know Ouma; He’s probably just hording.”

Ouma repeatedly started to pick up strange pieces of metal and stuffed them inside his bag. As time went by, he became more shaken and began to viciously throw around rubbish. 

“Sh*t, Ouma the police is here, we need to go.” Ouma looked up at his commander with a stressed expression. “Have some respect, he is our leader.” The girl began to pick up her bags and replied, “we don’t have time for this. Take that stick out of your butt, and hurry up,” before running off through the school gates. 

Shaking his head, he said, “Alright, let’s execute our escape through the surface opening.” As the team began to make their way towards the opened window, Ouma fell over a small object in the middle of the walk-through.

Irritated, he sat up and looked back at the object he had tripped over. A USB engraved with ‘KIIBO’ on it laid behind him. With a huge smile, Ouma picked up the USB and began running again.

“Sir, are you okay?” 

Ouma, at first ignoring his follower, glanced over and answered their question, “I’m perfectly fine; did the others get out?” 

“Maki, Saihara, and Himiko are all safely outside on the surface world. We found the interviews for each contestant since season 1 and the hideouts for the DR Studios. The plan went wonderfully.”

As they continued their escape, Ouma looked down at the USB in his hand. 

He smiled and thought to himself, “don’t worry, I found you.”

-END OF PROLOGUE-


	3. Compromising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding the USB for Kiibo, Ouma begins rebuilding him. However, Ouma has no idea how to construct a robot.

In the midst of the dark, a small lamp lit up the room. Ouma had spent hours constructing and taking apart his beloved friend- though nothing had seemed to be working. As time passed, Ouma found himself watching the sunrise. 

"You're tougher than you look, Kiibo." Ouma stared over at Kiibo's dully lit face and sighed, "more irritating too." 

As Ouma began to go back to his work, a white haired girl with a bear mask, stumbled into the room. "Hey boss, I thought you'd be up. How's your boy going?" 

"Difficult." The girl waddled around the room looking at Ouma's collection of trinkets and said, " honeymoon phase over. I get that relationships can be complicated." She stared over at him waiting for a reaction; Ouma just continued his work. 

"Do you have something you need?" Ouma began to pick up different sets of tools while the girl walked over towards him. 

"Maybe I shouldn't say anything; boss seems really stressed out." the girl thought to herself before taking the situation as an advantage. "So I know we're a bunch of goofs and all, so we need disguises, but it's just way TOO HOT to be wearing all this black...and since it's summer you know-" She took a breathe before continuing, " -maybe we could wear some lighter colors. Like pink flamingo or a sunshine yellow." 

"Absolutely not." 

"But Ouma-" 

"Black and white is traditional."

She place her hand on her chin and thought for a few seconds before an idea struck her. " How about I can wear any color I want to, and in return I'll help you rebuild your boy?"

Ouma turned at her and said, "I have no need for help." As he said this Kiibo's arm fell from his torso. "...Maybe I could use a little help."

***

"Alrighty, here we go boss!" The girl began to turn on a car battery that was attached to Kiibo. As the battery continued to run Kiibo's eyes lit up. Looking down, Kiibo clenched and unclenched his hands. 

"...Where am I?" Ouma's eyes opened wide, as he ran over to Kiibo and hugged him tightly. 

"You're alive! You're really really alive..." Tears began to fill in Ouma's eyes. Kiibo looked around the room confusingly; his face became hot. 

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm not sure what all this is." Ouma looked up at him puzzled. "What do you mean? This is my agency...DICE, remember?"

Ouma waited a few seconds before talking again, " ...we talked about this when I asked if you had a d*ck." Kiibo stared at him, shocked, and backed away. 

"W-why would I talk to someone about such an inappropriate subject!?" 

"Kiibo, do you not remember?" Seeing that Ouma was sadden by his discovering, Kiibo replied with a sorry. 

Ouma stared up at Kiibo and smiled, "It's okay, I'm just happy your back...we'll get your memory back too. I promise." Kiibo smiled then stared around at Ouma's room. 

"Oh whoa...this room is really-um.." 

"Hey hey hey, I didn't bring you back to insult my collections" Ouma stuck out his tongue and then slightly smiled.

"Aha-Ah sorry." 

"Even though you don't remember, you're still the same Kiibo."


	4. Deceiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After awakening Kiibo, Ouma discovers his beloved friend has lost his memory. In an attempt to make Kiibo remember, Ouma explains what happened in the game arena.

“hmm…where to start?” 

Kiibo and Ouma sat across each other in DICE’s workshop. Ouma looked over at Kiibo to see he had been twirling his thumbs in a frantic matter. Without having any memory of the game, Kiibo had become nervous with the situation presented to him. Ouma decided to make him feel better by trying to explain to him what had happened. However while trying to explain, he realized he didn’t really know what Kiibo had been doing in the games. 

“So if I understand correctly, we were in a game, where the constants had to murder one another in order to escape, right?” Ouma nodded in reply. 

Kiibo moved his head back and forth then asked, “I was murdered then?” 

“No, not at all.” 

“But you said I died; so if I wasn’t murdered then how did I die?”

Ouma chuckled to himself then answered Kiibo’s question, “You died very…heroically. In the midst of trouble, you ended the game by killing the mastermind and allowing the survivors to escape. In order for them to escape, you blew yourself up.” 

Kiibo’s eyes had lit brightly as he continued to listen to Ouma. The thought of being everyone’s hero had made him exhilarated. “So, what you’re saying is I was a hero?”  
Seeing how happy Kiibo was, Ouma went along with him, “Yeah, you really were.” Kiibo smiled wide as he heard Ouma’s answer. 

“Within the game you helped everyone with your various gadgets too. Without you, we might not have solved some of the murder trials.” Ouma continued to compliment Kiibo before the radio music in the background stopped for a news report. 

‘BREAKING NEWS: The terror group DICE have recently intruded in the DR Studios’ arena set after the finale of Dangan Ronpa’s 53rd season. Investigators still are not completely sure what the DICE members were doing at the set; however the 16 of the caught members at the crime scene are facing criminal charges. More to come-“

Ouma walked over to the radio and turned it off. He sighed and sat backed down on the couch. “What am I supposed to do? If we try to save them, we’d most likely in up in jail ourselves. We’re at a huge disadvantage too,” Ouma thought to himself as he sipped on his grape Panta. 

“Hey Ouma, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine…” As Ouma replied, he looked up at Kiibo and paused. 

A huge smile arose across Ouma’s face. 

“Hey Kiibo? Want to be my hero?”


	5. Taking the first steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kiibo and Ouma are planning their next steps, Himiko, Saihara, and Maki realize their initial plan was not much of a plan to begin with.

The sun beamed onto Saihara and Himiko, as a hot gust of wind pressed against their faces. Alike starfishes, they laid on the ground of an abandon grocery store. 

"I don't think we thought about this 'plan' correctly." 

Himiko rolled over to look at Saihara and replied, "you think?" in a hasty voice. 

Maki made her way back to the front with a duffel bag full of miscellaneous food supplies and water. As she sat down in the middle of them, she pulled out a dusty radio. 

"Guys, I found this radio. It just died but if we find batteries maybe we can get information about what's going on down under."

Saihara sat up and said, "Wow, Maki that's a great idea!" Himiko lifted her hand up and gave her a thumbs up. 

"...I have another idea. Before the radio died, I heard that a group of DICE members got caught helping our escape."

Interrupting Maki, Himiko lifted her body up and sighed. "Although Ouma wasn't the most...you know- but if his agency helped us, I feel it's only right to help them." 

Himiko looked at her with a pouty expression. "If they follow Ouma, they're probably crazy just like him." 

"hm...I don't think Ouma was exactly 'crazy', Himiko."

Saihara agreed while saying, "I know he did a lot of horrible things, Himiko, but we can't blame DICE for Ouma's behavior." 

Maki sat in silence, then began to shake her head. "We need to save them. After all the people who sacrificed themselves for us, it's only right...Ouma did for Kaito." 

"Oh man, she's love-obsessed," Himiko thought as she stood up. 

"Alright let's go; anything is better than dying in this heat." Saihara stood up as Maki and Himiko began to walk out the store. 

"Hey guys, what about me?" 

"You already got to be the MC, it's our time to shine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter everyone. It's been a busy week. Next chapter will be a much longer and much more action packed one. Stay tune!


	6. Mission-START UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DICE's prison escape is about to begin! As Ouma prepares his members, a questionable idea pops into his head.

MIDNIGHT- START UP

A group of DICE members stood in an open field across from the state prison. In front of them, Ouma and Kiibo had laid out the plans for their breakout. 

“Alright, everyone got the plan?” 

The entire group of DICE members screeched out, “YES, SIR!” at Ouma’s response. 

Ouma snickered and smiled, “Then at the half hour point, we move out. Everyone get your best goofs and giggles out. We’re about to cause a scene.” 

As the members began to check their equipment for the escape, Ouma lifted up a medium sized gun with the words, ‘PARTY TIME’ written on it. 

“Ahahaha I thought this was a harmless organization! Why do you have a gun?” Kiibo backed up from Ouma as he called out. 

“Shishsi, it’s not just any kind of gun. It’s a confetti gun.” Kiibo placed his hands in a peak gesture to show is understatement. 

The conversation dimmed as the two divided into their thoughts. Ouma began to glance at Kiibo and shake his head. 

“Ouma, are you alright? You keep staring at me.” 

Upon hearing his concern, Ouma placed his hands into fist and asked, “Kiibo, could you do something for me?” By the look in his eyes, Kiibo could tell the request was idiotic but went along for the sake of Ouma’s happiness. 

“When we go into ‘battle’, I want to make our entrance a real-“ Ouma made an explosive motion with his hands then continued talking, “-commotion. So I was thinking how we could do that…and I think flying in on a robot’s back into the scene would be amazing!” 

“No way.” Kiibo placed his arms into an ‘X’ and made a frown. 

“But Kiibo, you promised.” Kiibo shook his head back and forth, as he made a more aggressive frown. 

“Why not? Is it because you don’t want my butt touching you? I’m clean.” Instead of a frown, Kiibo made a shocked face. 

“W-What, No- I don’t know how to control myself that well…and you could fall off and die.” 

Ouma chuckled as he began to talk, “then I’ll just have to hold onto you really tight.” 

Kiibo’s face heated up from hearing Ouma’s statement. “I-I said no!”


	7. A Complicated Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As DICE is preparing for their break-in, our three survivors have made their way to the prison yard gates with their own 'plan' in mind.

12:25- EARLY PREPARATION  
Maki, Saihara, and Himiko stood outside the prison staring at the huge boundary around it.   
“Hmm... I didn’t think about this,” Himiko said before placing a finger across her lips and closing her eyes. 

“What do you mean you didn’t think ahead?! You said you had a plan,” Saihara shouted in distress. 

“I said I had a mission, not a plan!” The two began arguing, while Maki began to search the area. 

She looked over at the two and gave an ugly stare. “Both of you two knock it off! We need to keep quiet or else someone will hear us.” 

Maki continued talking once the two quieted, “I have an idea. Himiko, do you have a skeleton key?” Himiko nodded as she brought it out of her pocket. 

“Good then, I can hop the fence with Himiko and release the DICE members. Saihara, I need you to distract the guards for us.” 

“Why can’t I come with? I could be helpful.” 

Maki stared and him and sighed, “I can’t carry you and Himiko; so I’ll take the lighter one.” 

Saihara stomped his foot down and said, “How do you know that Himiko is the light-“ before stopping in the middle of his sentence. 

As if sharing eye contact with a reaper, Saihara shut up and agreed to Maki’s plan. 

“Man, if Kaito was alive he wouldn’t have left me with guard duty,” Saihara thought to himself with a tear in his eye. 

Maki sighed again and placed her hand in the middle of them. Himiko and Saihara joined in. “Okay team, let’s do thi-“ 

“HEY WHAT DO YOU THREE KIDS THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”

A group of three guards began to run over to them as they took their hands out of the circle. 

“S*it! What are we supposed to do now?” 

Maki ran over to a nearby tree and ripped off one of the branches. “We need a distraction- but if not I got this!” 

Himiko began to hide behind Saihara, as the two looked around for a better solution. 

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!” As soon as the guard shouted, a round of gunshots rang off. 

12:30- PARTY TIME-----------------------------------------------------------------

A handful of confetti rained down onto them. Saihara picked up a strand and stared at it in confusion.

“This is our chance, let’s go everyone!” 

Maki, Himiko, and Saihara made their way to the front prison gates away from the guards. Himiko shook the gate, only to realize it had been locked. 

“Ahahaha, what are we gonna do?!” 

“Saihara, calm down. We’ll figure out a way,” Maki said in confidence as she began to look around. 

“Huh? That wasn’t me, Maki.”

Maki began to turn around at him, but stopped as a meteor like object dashed by them; bursting the gate. 

She shook her head and continued, “I don’t know what just happened, but let’s go!” 

*** 

The three continued to make their way to the inmate’s quarters without problem. 

“It’s weird that there are no guards trying to stop us,” Saihara said while he tried to catch up with Maki. 

“I wouldn’t complain about it. It’s better this way,” Just as Maki finished her sentence, she stopped running. Saihara and Himiko caught up to her and stopped. 

“There’s two people over where the DICE members cell is.” Maki brought out the stick from previously. 

“You guys stay here, I’ll handle this.”

Himiko lifted her fist in the air and said, “Give em’ a good whack!” 

Maki began to run over to the two individuals. She lifted up her stick and quickly brought it down onto one of their heads.   
As soon as she did, a 'cluck' noise was made. She looked up and then was hurdle into the hallway. 

“Ouma, are you okay?” 

“Ouma?” Saihara and Himiko ran up to Maki. They looked over to see the two in front of the cell were Kiibo and Ouma. 

Ouma’s face turned red as he stared up at Kiibo. “Y-yeah I’m fine.”

He dozed off for a moment before saying, “Kiibo, don’t attack them. I’ll explain later. Just keep them safe.” 

The three walked over to them in disbelief. “H-How are you two alive?” 

“And why did it have to be Ouma?” Himiko asked with a disgusted expression on her face. 

“There’s no time for questions, Himiko unlock the cells,” Maki commanded as she glanced back behind her. 

“Everyone when the cell door opens, make your way to the field across from here. The others will be waiting there for you,” Ouma had directed to his DICE members. 

Several different sorts of ‘thank yous’ had been said as the DICE members began to run pass them. 

“Kiibo, we need some sort of explanation. Why are you helping, Ouma? How is Ouma alive? How are you alive?”   
Kiibo stared at the three, confused. He quickly looked over at Ouma for answers. 

“There’s no time to explain. When this is all clear, I’ll tell you everything you want,” Ouma said as he rushed the rest of his members to flee. 

With hesitate, Maki agreed for the group and began to make their way out with the rest of DICE. 

Now alone, Kiibo looked over at Ouma. He hadn’t understood why Maki has asked him why he was helping Ouma. 

“Ouma, why did she-“ 

Cutting Kiibo off, Ouma said, “there’s no time to explain…right now, I just need you to trust me, alright?” 

He gently stared at Ouma, unsure of everything he had been told by the DICE agency.   
He did not know if he could trust the people he had been protecting. However, the one thing he knew for sure, was that he didn’t care as long as it was for Ouma. 

“Okay…I trust you.” 

Ouma smiled slightly at him, “thank you Kiibo; now let’s get out of here.” 

Ouma grabbed Kiibo’s hand as the two made their way out of the prison. 

12:55- MISSION SUCCESSFUL


End file.
